The present invention relates in general to specialized carrying cases, and in particular to a new and useful carrying case which is constructed for carrying a wide selection of painting tools, and for dividing the tools into tools used during the dry phase of a painting job which are carried on one side of the case, and tools used during the wet phase of a painting job which are carried on the other side of the case.
Professional painters currently use a wide variety of tools during the course of their work. These specialized tools are used not only for the actual painting job, but also for preparing the surfaces to be painted. Additional tools are used for maintaining and cleaning other tools. For example, a professional painter's collection of tools may include a brush comb, a brush and roller spinner, and a roller sleeve cleaner.
Despite the improved efficiency and convenience these specialized tools afford, a professional painter is still hampered by time wasted in assembling, transporting and selecting the correct tool for a particular phase during a painting operation. The wide variety of tools are often carried in open buckets in a mixed and disorganized condition.
Tools are often lost, inadvertently left at a working site, stolen or broken.
A mechanism and system of organizing the tools for transport and use would greatly facilitate a painter's job, whether it be a professional or amateur painter
In addition, organization and standardization of professional painting tools would improve the quality of the painting job and enhance the professionalism and skill of the painter.